


Be My Savior P6

by riversong_sam



Series: Be My Savior [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural AU - Freeform, spn au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 15:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13638999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samA/N:  Hope you guys like this new AU I’m doing. It will be in multiply parts, however the exact amount of parts has yet to be determined. Feedback is greatly appreciated. I also incorporated taylors 600 followers challenge into this chapterWord count: 725





	Be My Savior P6

The home of the girl that was taken was swarming with cops and forensics doing their jobs. Cas quietly observed a tech in her bedroom as he dusted for prints. Once given the all clear cas starts going through her room. Like everything else he did, Cas took his time and methodically went over it.   
“Get someone on the outside of her windows to dust for prints maybe we’ll get lucky.” He says to one of the officers.  
“Yes detective.” He says hurrying away.  
Cas finds her diary and flips through the last couple of days.   
“Michael!” he looks up from the diary, “Better take a look at this.”  
His brother and boss hurries over, “Castiel what did you find?”  
“She wrote down that she felt she was being watched and spotted a blue van on multiple occasions either following her or parked down the street.”  
“We’ll get UNIs out to canvas the neighborhood, see if anyone saw that van or who was driving it.”  
“Commissioner, Detective. I ran the print I found it didn’t get any criminal hits in the databases but it did get a hit elsewhere.” A tech says approaching them.  
“Well..?” Cas asks impatiently  
“It gave me a hit in your sisters file.”  
“Wait are you telling me the man who took my baby sister is the man who took this girl?!”   
“It would appear that way yes Detective.”  
Cas and Michael couldn’t believe it, thirteen years between kidnappings and now they hopefully had a shot at finding you and saving the girl. What they both hoped and left unsaid was that they found both you and the missing girl alive.   
**  
Dean had the day off and was home playing with the kids in between cleaning the house. He was cleaning the living room when Cas walked in.  
“Oh Lucy I’m home!” he shouts walking in the living room.  
“Cas buddy what are you doing here?” Dean grins at his best-friend.  
“I’m actually here to talk to you about the girl that went missing. I understand you hired her as your babysitter for the kids?”  
“Yea I did. My sympathies go out to her family we know what it’s like.” His face falls as he sits gesturing for Cas to do the same.   
“(Y/N)…” Cas says quietly his face a mask of pain that mirrored the one on Deans.  
“I miss her man..”  
“We all do Dean, which is why I’m here. We found a print at her house it got a hit.”  
“Oh?” Dean says intrigued.  
“It was the same print found in our home the night my sister disappeared Dean. He took this girl too just like (Y/N).”  
“Do you have any leads?”  
“She wrote of a blue van she thought was following her. Did you or have you ever seen a van in your neighborhood?”  
“I’m not entirely sure I have security cameras in and around the property you can have at.”  
“Thanks Dean that will be helpful. When did you hire her?”  
“About three weeks after my divorce was finalized. I knew I couldn’t rely on mom and dads help forever.”  
Cas nods, “You didn’t notice anything strange in that time frame from when you hired her until she was taken two days ago?”   
“Not that I recall, she was a little jumpy over the last week though.”  
“Jumpy?”  
“Didn’t take the kids outside as often. The house was locked and our alarm set. Little things like that.”  
“Well that would make sense if she thought she was being followed.”   
“Yea. Dude, when was the last time you slept? You look like hell.”  
“I haven’t slept in like forty hours.”  
“Go home to Benny Cas. Go home and sleep they’re other cops working on this case not just you.”  
“But..”  
“No buts I’m the doctor and I’m ordering you to get some sleep. You’re not any good to anyone if you’re not rested. You want to help find this girl you’re going to need to make sure you bring you’re “A” game. Which you aren’t if you haven’t slept.”  
Cas sighs, “Yea I guess you’re right Dean.”  
“Damn straight I am. Now go before I call Benny to come get you.”  
“Ok ok I’ll be back later for those security tapes though.”  
“I wouldn’t expect anything less.”  
The two friends embrace and Cas takes his leave.


End file.
